tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Road
Dance Road '''a rummored mysterious dance contest that's only the very best dancers in the world got an inviation to. Contestants are require to keep an absolute secret of it. They find out about good dancers through Dance Masters- people who goes all around the world in secret covers and called by alphabetical letters, Master T for example. Dance Road consists of 5 rounds, each round have a theme and after the teams past a round, they would be given a pin which would project a hologram of Jey El whenever he decided to tell them the theme of the next round. The pin also acts as a signal to open the door to the next round of Dance Road by showing them the Jey El mark on the door and along its way. Dance Road is a secret event so not only that it requires contestants to keep it a secret but also occurs in rather strange places that can not be enter without the pin and seems to disappeared conpletely after a round is hosted. In the first 3 rounds, 1 team in each round is randomly selects to pass, they will not know the theme of that round and will be invite to watch. 5 rounds of Dance Road Round 1 Hosted in an alley, and the object which guides the team to the door is the invitation letter. The first round has no theme. The team choosen randomly to pass is Team Sakura. Round 2 The theme is "fighting" and is hosted at a library somewhere in Saitama. Dancers had to dance against robots programed with Jey El's dance moves. The team that is randomly choosen to pass is Explosive Machine Guns. Round 3 Hosted somewhere near Suwa lake, the theme is "precision" In this round, the teams has to pass 3 attack: '''The first attack '''is to mirror exactly the moves of Jey El on the screen, if they messed up just once they will be disqualified '''The second attack '''is like a dancing game but with just one missed they would also be disqualified '''The third attack '''is to coppy exactly the moves of Master T who would only do it once, they have to remember it all and thay can't missed one step too. The team choosen randomly to past is still unknown. Round 4 The theme is "change" and hosted at a museum The team chosen randomly to pass is unknown Round 5 The theme is "spirit" and hosts at Bright Island. Purpose of Dance Road '''SPOILER WARNING: THE FOLLOWING DESCRIPTION MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILER. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. The truth is, Jey met an unfortunate accident five years ago and has been in coma ever since. All of the work he has done in the time has been a setup of his assistants, and all the live concerts he performed live ever since has been the work of the Dance Roid- a robot programed with all of his dance moves. If the world were to find out about Jey's condition, people who doesn't approve his point and tried to took him out before would gain more momentum, as such they used Dance Roid to show off Jey's immortality, it was all an effort to protect the world he loved. Nonetheless, there are plenty of people who endorse that way of thinking, those were who the Dance Road audience were. The winner of Dance Road will become Jey's ghost dancer for dance is evolving everyday and Jey's dance must always stand at its forefont and it is the role of the ghost dancer to give him new moves. The contestants moves will be used to update Jey. They have already held many Dance Road across the world and gathered the most talentive dancers for this purpose, this time, they decided to choose dancers from Japan. Category:Contests